教師主人
Sensei (Ninja'教師') or On His Full Name Notzot Z'o Qally Qazar Qasinto Qeatsro Qatro Qado Qabama Quaaedujhssj Quaaedujdk Makkori Questo is the current Ninja Sensei, who resides in the Dojo. Along with his elder brother, Sensei Wraith, and Fire Sensei, they work together to create a balance in the Dojo. Sensei, Sensei Wraith, and Fire Sensei are directly linked to the Dojo, and without this balance, the Dojo would falter. His appearance is a grey colored penguin, with a white beard and wears a straw Chinese coolie-styled hat. He made his first debut in Penguin Chat 3. During his first time in Club Penguin, no one knew who he was, as he was formerly known as ?????. He also makes a reference to Sanity Penguin, mocking his theory of becoming a ninja. His age is 98. Background Sensei took a "long trip" back in the days of Penguin Chat 3, and did not return for a long time. While on his journey, Sensei Wraith was put in charge of the Dojo, but due to the imbalance, Sensei put Pen Chi in charge of the Dojo alongside with Sensei Wraith, to keep balance. After the LiquidFence Scandal, resulting in Pen Chi leaving the Dojo, Sensei had to make haste and return to properly balance the Dojo once again. Sensei had also took a long journey to Club Penguin in 2003 (it wasn't called Club Penguin then) and established the Dojo with his brothers, and remained in the mountains for a long time. After the great snow storm, Sensei decided to dig it out and created the "Dig Out The Dojo" project. After it was opened, Sensei decided to train ninjas once more. Finally meeting up with Sensei Wraith, who was imprisoned underneath the snow, they took back their original posts and began to train aspiring ninjas once more, in the art of Card-Jitsu. This is a style of martial art where you must use different cards to beat your opponent. Beating them successfully will result in a different colored belt showing your skill level. There are nine belts in all and the last one requires you to face off Sensei himself. Beating Sensei will reward you with a Black belt. Another of Sensei's brothers, Fire Sensei, had also been on hiatus for decades, though Fire Sensei was far more forgotten than his brother. Fire Sensei's divison of Card-Jitsu had never been incorporated as its own game, until Diamond Falls was restarted with a place for him. With government funds and support from Sensei and Sensei Wraith, Fire Sensei set up Fire-Jitsu (or Card-Jitsu Fire) and began the Order of the Flaming Ninjas. In 2010, another one of Sensei's brothers, Water Sensei, returned to Club Penguin Island. Water Sensei was warmly greeted by Fire Sensei, who explained where Sensei had gone and what they had done. Water Sensei was influenced to make his own game, and he called it Water-Jitsu (or Card-Jitsu Water). However, Fire Sensei said that the game was stupid and would never be accepted as a full Card-Jitsu game. They played a game of Card-Jitsu together to see who was right, and Fire Sensei won. However, Water Sensei didn't stop. He carved a hole into a mountain and formed a water haven to play Water-Jitsu in. Penguins began to get attracted to it, and Water Sensei formed the Order of the Swimming Ninjas to rebel against Fire Sensei. In 2011, The Order of the Swimming Ninjas began to attack The Order of the Flaming Ninjas, which resulted in full-out war. The war lasted for 40 nights and 40 days, and over 5,000 penguins came to watch it. The war was dubbed the Card-Jitsu Party, and people were betting on who would come out victorious. To most people's surprise, Fire Sensei won, and he banished Water Sensei from Club Penguin Island forever. Water Sensei left, and said that he would return, with someone that the penguins long wanted. Involvement Sensei can be found in the Dojo and the Secret Agent Mission 12: The Dojo case. In the Dojo, Sensei trains ninjas in the art of card-jitsu, a form of martial arts involving cards. In Mission 12: The Dojo case, Sensei says that The Dojo has also been training ground for evil penguins, and he teaches you the best way to conquer them. He also unlocks the secret door to Sensei Wraith. Trivia *Controversy has been spoken that Sensei could be related to Rockhopper. *Sensei often speaks in Haiku, a Japanese type of poetry. This poetry consists of 3 lines. The first line has 5 syllables, the second line has 7 syllables and the final line has 5 syllables. *He has a beautiful collection of rare cards that may imitate young penguins. *He has a never ending supply of belts, and will always be happy to give them out, but only to the worthy penguins. *He is afraid of a pending attack from Pen Chi. *Sensei thinks Pen Chi is "weird". Who eats yellow snow anyway?! *Sensei, like Gary, has a family. *His relation with Sensei Wraith confuses ignorant penguins, believing that the good must always fight the bad. This is not neccesarily true, as good and bad need to co-exist to keep balance. They both usually face off in card-jitsu, but because they are so balanced with each other, neither of them can beat each other. *He is one of the few penguins who still knows about The Three Masters. *Sensei is currently training Ninjahopper to become his eventual successor. *Coool 31 is a good friend of his family. *Sensei is capable of Fourth Wall Breaking, but only did it once in his life. See also * Pen Chi * Ninja * Sensei's Family * Mathster * Sensei Wraith * Swiss Ninja Category:Family of Sensei Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Sensei Category:Canonical characters